The Typing of the Dead
by nofear774
Summary: A group of kids search to discover what really happend to a friend that dissapeared, but are they ready for what they are about to discover?


uxThE TyPing of thE DeAd  
Who says the dead can't think  
  
(Story approx. 15-35 pgs. Long)  
  
Characters:  
  
JoHN m.  
  
cHRiStiAn C.  
  
JARron R.  
  
TiM k.  
  
ChrIstian D.  
  
AnGelA M.  
  
EdWaRd m.  
  
BrIaN B.  
  
Their once was a house in the middle of nowhere. Nobody understood its presence. It stood there, and moved along with the wind, and from time to time, a light would shine upon the basements rusty windows. A boy and a father lived there their entire lives. The boy's father conducted experiments in the basement of the house. The boy did not wish to be a scientist like his father because he would be constantly teased at school. However, one day the boy's father got into a terrible car accident on the way home from a huge festival. The boy was devastated. In his own blood, the boy drowned himself in a nearby lake. Legend has it, that the boy walks around at night, to finish what his father hasn't, but there is one key ingredient the boy doesn't have to finish the experiment... flesh and bone....  
  
CHAPTER 1: BLIND DATE  
  
(The scene start off with somebody typing on the keyboard and sending instant messages to somebody.)December 28, 2044  
  
(Typing): Hello there.  
  
Person: Hello. What is your name?  
  
Person 2: Oh my name is Tim. How about yours?  
  
Person: Amanda.  
  
Tim: Oh really, lol, sexy name!  
  
Amanda: Ha Ha, your funny. So yeah where do you live?  
  
Tim: Vermont.  
  
Amanda: Are you serious? What part of Vermont?  
  
Tim: West Haven.  
  
Amanda: Get out of here, I'm from West Haven.I have a huge mansion.  
  
Tim: Oh my god, I'm 18! How old are you?  
  
Amanda: 17. Oh but I love older men!  
  
Tim: Ha, hey that's cool. Wow I can't believe I found somebody from the exact same place as me! Wow I'm a lucky guy! Hey, maybe if your not busy tonight night... maybe we could uh....  
  
Amanda: Are you asking me out?  
  
Tim: Well.... So what do you like to do?  
  
Amanda: Sure, meet me at the bushels park at 8:30  
  
Tim: OMG!! That is so awesome alright ill see you then!(She clicks on save as menu)  
  
(Speaking)  
  
Tim: Sweet I got myself a girl! Ha, this is awesome, man I gotta tell John!(He picks up the phone and dials Johns number)(Rrrrrrrring......)  
  
John: Yo.  
  
Tim: John what's going on man! Yo, I picked me up a girl from here! I met her online.  
  
John: Tim, what are you gay, your gonna frekin kill her, man, don't start this crap again!  
  
Tim: It will be fine dude, I'll tell you how it goes man, I gotta go get ready!  
  
John: Whatever, don't make her scream to hard now huh!  
  
Tim: Shut up dude! Ha, peace out!  
  
John: Out pimp.(He hangs up)Oh man, what an idiot, wow, he fell for the pimp stuff.(Tim gets ready and runs out the door)  
  
Tim: Ha, I hope she enjoys the Monte Carlo!(He starts the car, and peels off) (He crunks the radio to Linkin Park)( He eventually pulls up to the park)Ahh, 8 35, she should be here any minute now...(Suddenly 3 black Cadillac's pull up)Umm Amanda?(A pretty girl gets out)  
  
Amanda: Tim?  
  
Tim: Amanda hey, wow, I cant believe you showed up! For a minute there I thought...Hey come sit down, lets get to know each other alittle better!  
  
Amanda: Oh quiet and hop in!(Tim walks up to the car)(He gets in)  
  
Tim: So yeah, its nice to meet you! Umm, so what's up? (She begins to make out with him) Hey HEY! Arent we going alittle to fast give me some time to know you!  
  
Amanda: Theres plenty of time for that later!(She begins to unbutton her shirt)  
  
Tim: Hey stop this, I thought you were the sensible type, let me out!  
  
Amanda: What's the matter? Don't want any of this?  
  
Tim: I don't know you that well!(He looks behind) Umm, why are there 2 other black trucks following us?(Before he gets to speak anymore, she makes out with him, and pushes him on the seat)  
  
Amanda: Your lucky I'm on top you hansom man!  
  
Tim: Ok ok, you got me!We can talk after.  
  
Amanda: Yes, I do!(You see the truck fade off into the night sky)(Suddenly you hear a shot) POW!  
  
If you liked chapter 1, please tell me so I can continue to make the story, it is very long, but it has much excitement and danger! Please tell me what you think!  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE MISSING CORPS  
  
(The story re-opens with John and Christian C. having a cup of coffee)  
  
Christian: So yeah John, have you gotten hired yet at Wal-mart?  
  
John: Will you shut your mouth, you act like gettting a job at wal-mart is bad!  
  
Christian: HA ha, it is.  
  
John: Shut up! So have you heard about tim at all?  
  
Christian: Yeah, about something with him and a hook up on the Internet? Yeah, has he talked to you at all yet?  
  
John: Actually no, I was hoping you would know anything about him, he did go to meet her like 2 days ago!  
  
Christian: Really. Let me try his cell phone, he always leaves that thing on(Christian picks up his phone and dials tims number).... Dude its out of service! Man, that's some odd shit right there!  
  
John: No way, ok ok, something is going on here! C'mon, were going to his house!  
  
Christian: Oh great, here we go to another exciting weekend!(They get in the car and drive to Tim's house, on the way there they are talking) So you havent talked to him ever since that day.  
  
John: No, not at all, man that's some crazy stuff right there... Something is going on. Lemme give the boys a call!  
  
Christian: And don't forget the gang banger Angela!  
  
John: Would you shut your mouth!(So John calls everybody, brian, chrsitan d, edward, angela, and Jarron, and tells them all to meet at tims house)1 hour later, scence reopens at tims house)  
  
Christian: Ok, I can hack into his files onto his computer to see who he was talking to.  
  
Angela: Ha, damn computer nerds.  
  
Christian: Hey you don't need me at all to help.  
  
John: Shut up and look.  
  
Christian: Right there, he saved the conversation as a web page, alright..lets see here(He scrolls down and they all read) Hey I think I heard about this mansion... it's the only one around, but its been deserted for over 100 years... Oh man...  
  
Edward: Maybe they re-did it  
  
Christian: Not likely.  
  
John: Alright here, we got ourselves a goose hunt here, alright well take two cars, edward and the two chrsitians you guys in one, me, brian, angela and jarron will take the second car.  
  
Jarron: Oh great, here we go with this wild imagination of yours John!  
  
John: This is serious, hes been missing for 3 days now, anybody who isn't in, tell me now... or get your sorry butts home!(They all stare)  
  
Brian: Im in... Christian C.:count me in also.  
  
Christian d: Yes, im in...  
  
Angela: May god be with us  
  
Edward: Ok.  
  
John: Its up to you now Jarron... What do you say?  
  
Jarron: Oh........all I gott say is, god be with us(He puts his hand in, with everybody following)(Sad music rolls in the backround, almost like something bad is going to happen...)(Jarron begins to cry softly, as the scene fades to black)  
  
CHAPTER 3: JOY RIDE  
  
(The scene reopens with john driving, with jarron, angela, and brian in the back, angelas in front)  
  
John: So, you guys ok with this? No regrets?  
  
Brian: Besides us dying, no not at all.  
  
Angela: Its all good, im ready to bust on these monsters....so where is this place John?  
  
John: Some place up north from here, the town with the only huge mansion in vermont...West Haven!  
  
Jarron: That place is abandoned! Unless...ghosts roam that house! OHHH!  
  
Brian: Hey angela can I sit in front this guy is driving me nuts!!(Scene changes to edwards car)  
  
Edward: This is some wild goose chase you know that? All of this is some B.S!  
  
Christian C: Chill out, I'm sure were just in a murder case here, or something, tim is still alive I know it!  
  
Chrisitian D: Yeah right! Hold on a second, would if theres ghosts, we have no weapons!  
  
Edward: Chill out my friend, I got some in the back!(When edward looks through the mirror, he see's 3 black Cadillac's with tinted windows following them)What the hell...  
  
Christian C: What?(He turns around) Get a grip, sissy!( One pulls up ahead and drives up past John and pulls in front of him, the other stays behind edwards car, and then the last pulls behind them passing extremely slowly)  
  
Chrisitan D: What the heck is going on...  
  
Christian C: Dude go faster!  
  
Edward: I cant John is going so slow!(scene changes to John)  
  
John: What is this guy doing? Going 40 in a 55mph, GEESH! (BEEEP)(Scene changes back)  
  
Edward: What the hell John speed up!(The window in the Cadillac side scrolling Edward opens down )  
  
Chrisitan D: Edward watch your nine!(it suddenly begins to snow heavily)  
  
Edward: Oh man whats going on now?  
  
Christian D: SNOW!!! Snow is awsome!(A gun appears out of the window)  
  
Christian C: OH SHIT!(He pushes edwards head down) POW!!(They swerve)Hit the breaks!  
  
Edward: I cant breathe!(they fire some more)POW!POW! POW!(Christian C turns the wheel into them)ERR! BOOM!!( They swerve) ERR!  
  
Chrisitan C: GET THE GUNS IN THE BACK !(C.D. gets a revolver)  
  
Chrisitan D: Hold on mutha...(He shoots straight through edwards window and it hits the cadillac's side, it swerves hard right into them) ERR! WHOOSH!BOOM!  
  
Chrisitan C: Oh no a bridge, turn the wheel!(But its to late, the car is latched into them and they are both about to fly off, scene changes to John and the group)  
  
John: Oh my god there getting shot at  
  


* * *

  
Brian: There all gonna die! DO SOMETHING  
  


* * *

  
John: Son of a bitch!!!!(You can see the anger in Johns eyes, he slams on the breaks)ER! HOLD ON GUUUUUUUUUYS!!  
  
Angela, Brian, Jarron: AHHH, I, AHHHHHHHH!! Whoos, BOOOOM!(they slam into edwards car, it flies back, and flips over from the icy roads)Whoosh!!  
  
Christian, Edward, Christian C: Hold on!! BOOM!(It flips over onto the Cadillac that was following them, the Cadillac that was following them flips over with Edward and his car, they land semi-next to each other) BOOM!  
  
(Now Johns car is next to the one that was forcing edwards car off the road, now that theirs no car behind them, the car is now trying to get johns car off the bridge)  
  
John: See ya in hell buddy!(He slams on the breaks, the Cadillac slams into the bridge pole, and Explodes)ERR! KA-BOOOOOM!!  
  
John: Oh man, is everybody allright?  
  
ALL: yeah, were ok!  
  
John: Oh man, where is everybody else?  
  
Angela: Apparently behind us, a real long way behind us!(Suddenly, 5 agent looking people get out of the car)OH no.  
  
Agent 1: All of you step out of the car, and come with us!  
  
Brian: Hey how about you kiss my ass, and no, you guys were trying to kill us just a minute ago!  
  
Agent 2: Well unless you would all like to die now, step out of the car(They all take out powerful magnums)Get out!  
  
John: Ok ok, cmon guys, we lost this battle, get out!(They all step out)  
  
Agent 3: Hello there cutie, wanna give us some action in the car later.(Angela spits on him)MM, fisty, just the way I like 'em, I understand, you will watch your tongue, before it ends up in the wrong spot, if you catch my drift sweetie!(He grabs her hair) Load these up in the back, the others will catch up later!  
  
John: But there are dead!  
  
Agent 4: Not all! (Scene changes back to the other group)  
  
Christian C: Holy god, I think my arm is broken!  
  
Christian D: We made it through, I don't think the others were so lucky, oh man we gotta catch up to them.  
  
Christian C: Sniff, do you smell gas!  
  
Christian D: Oh god, its draining from the other car over here, oh man we gotta get out of here quick, edward! Cmon man, we gotta scatter....(silence)  
  
Christian C: Edward get your head off the window!(His eyes are closed, his head gently laid across the bloody window, he shakes him) Edward, EDWARD!  
  
Christian D: Hes, hes...gone, its just me and you now...on our own(Christian gets 2 shot guns from the trunk)  
  
Christian C: cmon man theres nothing we can do!(Christian c slowly crawls out) Yo cj, that is your nickname right ? cmon man!  
  
Cj: (Staring at edwards body)God speed my friend!  
  
Christian: Cmon dude the car is smoking! Get the hell out! (He begins to crawl, but the seatbelt hold him back)COME ON  
  


* * *

  
Cj:Ah, I cant im stuck the seatbelt has me!(He trys to untie it) COME ON SON OF A GUN  
  


* * *

  
Christian: HURRY UP  
  


* * *

  
Cj: Its not coming!  
  
Christian: GET IT OFF!!!! ITS GONNA BLOW!(Dramatic music begins to play)  
  
Cj: Help me damn it!!!!(Christian c, now know as christian, pulls on christian d, now know as cj)AHHHH!!(He turns and looks at edward, his eyes look eaten out my maggots, and he is staring at cj)  
  
Edward: Its ok everbody has to die!!  
  
Cj: AHHHH! GET ME OUT NOW!!!(He yanks him out, and they rush away)  
  
Christian: DUCK!!!KA-BOOOOOOOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOOOM , WHOOSH, BOOOOOM(The entire thing lights on fire and explodes)BOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
Cj: Oh god, oh my god!  
  
Chrisitan: Its over, its all over, your just parinoid calm down, its over!  
  
Cj: Oh god, its all over, its all over! 


End file.
